De gustos no hay nada escrito
by ZorraSenpai
Summary: Este fanfic es una respuesta a un reto de un grupo de facebook, "Mystrade is real 4 us", con el siguiente prompt: "Greg ama el sarcasmo y a Mycroft le sale naturalmente". ¡Mystrade! Esto es algo más corto de lo que normalmente hago, pero está lindo, a mi me gustó :'v


**Ok, ¡yo otra vez! Sip, otro fanfic Mystrade.**

 **Y otro que es por el grupo de Facebook, "Mystrade is real 4 us", es que me gustaron en serio los prompt y bueno, eran para todo febrero. Como mi inspiración últimamente está toda con el único fanfic que tengo que no es un one-shot (único en su clase), esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Yayyy…**

 **Bueno, no creo que me haya salido tan mal, pero me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones sobre esto.**

 **Tiene el siguiente prompt:** "Greg ama el sarcasmo, y a Mycroft le sale naturalmente."

 **No tiene advertencias, porque YOLO.**

 **Aunque es muy fluff… Ya lo dije.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Adeus!**

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

— ¿Entonces…?—preguntó Mycroft, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de su pareja, quién a su vez lo miraba.

Greg huyó de su mirada y la posó en sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas.

—Perdón… ¿cuál era la pregunta? —preguntó mientras apretaba un poco más su mano.

Mycroft suspiró y tomó su rostro para hacer que lo mirara. Mientras decía:

—Gregory, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de mí?—repitió, mirándolo fijamente.

Esto había empezado hacía un rato ya, cuando Mycroft lo había sorprendido con una cena en un restaurante no tan costoso y más bien cómodo para Greg. Mycroft lo conocía tan bien que hasta había pedido su platillo favorito.

Greg notó que su pareja estaba excesivamente cariñosa ese día, parecía ser mucho más paciente y estar mirándolo más de lo que acostumbraba, además de haber tomado su mano y no haberla soltado desde hacía cinco minutos.

Él esperaba que nada malo estuviera pasando, porque estaba disfrutando bastante esa actitud de parte del político.

—Gregory…—dijo después de un rato tomando vino—He estado pensando en lo que tenemos, lo que hemos pasado y nuestros trabajos—acarició su mano con su pulgar—. La verdad es que estoy preocupado. Por ti, por mí, por nosotros. Siento que todo se puede terminar en un segundo.

Greg estaba conmovido con sus palabras, más de una vez había pensado en eso, pero había decidido no darle importancia, tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado. Pero no, al parecer no era el único preocupado y eso le encantaba.

Iba a decirle que también pensaba eso, pero Mycroft tenía que terminar lo que había empezado a decir.

—Por eso, Gregory, quiero decirte enteramente lo que siento por ti. Claro que no creo poder demostrarte lo mucho que me importas verdaderamente, pero haré un esfuerzo—lo miró con ternura—. Gregory, me encanta llamarte así, se siente tan correcto y sé que te gusta. La verdad es que amo llamarte así, me encanta casi todo de ti. Me gusta cuando eres serio hablando o cuando solo estás jugando y no te entiendo. A veces tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderte, pero me gusta hacerlo. No me aburro contigo, no creo nunca hacerlo. Eres la mejor persona que conozco. Y perdón, pero creo que fue una alegría para mí que tu esposa no haya podido haberte valorado, gracias a ella estoy contigo, de cierta manera le agradezco ser tan tonta como para dejarte por alguien más.

Greg estaba completamente serio, no sabía qué decir, pero sabía que Mycroft no había terminado aún, por lo que continuó mirándolo.

—Hay un sinfín de cosas que me encantan de ti, pero creo que la que más me gusta de todas es que siempre has aguantado tus preguntas en tanto a mi trabajo. Nunca nadie había hecho eso antes, mis anteriores parejas me habían dejado por eso. Nunca creí que encontraría a alguien que no le importe esperar por respuestas, que no le importara. Me encantas, Gregory, siempre me sorprendes.

Greg se quedó sin palabras, es verdad que ciertas cosas ya las sabía, ya sea por gestos o por miradas, pero de suponerlo a saberlo de esa manera habían mucha diferencia.

—No le diría aguantar…—dijo, luego después de un rato—. Todos tienen secretos al principio, yo solía tener algunos también. El que tú los sepas por ser como Sherlock no es algo que cuente—agregó rápidamente al ver que Mycroft estaba por agregar algo.

—Gregory—sonrió al ver la cara de su pareja con la mención de su nombre—, me encantaría saber qué es lo que sientes por mí.

—Pero… tú ya saber qué es lo que siento por ti. —alegó, viendo la como la cara de su pareja se transformaba de cariñosa a confusa.

—Lo sé, pero es diferente saberlo a oírlo, tú mismo lo dijiste, cuando te quejaste de que nunca decía que te amaba—se quejó Mycroft, tomando con las dos manos el agarre previo.

Greg recordaba aquél día, estaba cansado de escuchar, cada vez que él le decía que lo amaba, un "lo sé". Entendía la personalidad de su novio, pero tampoco se merecía esa fría indiferencia de su parte.

Lo había aguantado la primera vez que se lo dijo, después de haberse acostado, cuando Mycroft estaba acurrucado a su lado. Juraba no haber medido sus palabras, fue tan extraño. Ni siquiera había notado lo que había dicho hasta que notó que su novio lo miraba sonriendo y le decía:

—Lo sé—seguido de un beso.

Luego se había acostado nuevamente y había apagado con la mano derecha la lámpara de su recámara para dormir. Greg no se lo había podido creer, estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Por más que sea adulto y lo que quieras, solo una vez le había pasado eso con alguien y no había terminado nada bien.

Pero se había salvado de esa y estaba bien.

La segunda vez había sido para su cumpleaños, Mycroft le había regalado todo un traje de tres piezas clásico negro, con accesorios y un reloj que, según él, combinaba con el traje.

Luego de besarlo repetidas veces le había dicho que en verdad lo amaba mucho, y Mycroft solo le había dicho "lo sé, mi amor". Tal vez esas últimas palabras había apaciguado un poco la ira que le provocó escucharlas, además del regalo.

La tercera vez fue la vencida, sucedió el día de San Valentín.

Resulta que ambos se habían hecho regalos mutuamente, pero para Greg el mejor fue que Mycroft haya pospuesto la junta que tenía para estar con su pareja. Fue el gesto más hermoso que pudo haberle regalado.

Pero otra vez, bajo la tenue luz de uno de esos restaurantes que a Mycroft tanto le gustaban, le dijo que le amaba. Y la contestación fue la misma que siempre:

—Lo sé.

En ese momento Greg había estallado y le había dicho de la manera más amable que había encontrado que le importaba poco que ya supiera, que no había que ser un genio para saberlo, después de habérselo dicho otras dos veces antes… y se había ido.

Llegó a su casa y de ahí no salió hasta que escuchó que Mycroft estaba fuera.

No le abrió de inmediato, es más, le pidió que se largara unas cuantas veces, pero nunca lo hizo. Al darse cuenta de que había pasado casi media hora fuera y recordar que había cancelado trabajo para esa cita se dio cuenta de que no tendría que haber desconfiado de sus sentimientos con tal facilidad.

Al fin y al cabo los Holmes eran diferentes a las demás personas, era obvio que a veces no sabían expresarse y no tendría que haber sido tan malo con él.

Se sintió culpable y le abrió la puerta mientras se disculpaba.

Pero Mycroft no había pedido que se disculpe, sino que se calle y lo escuche.

Recordaba que su novio le había dicho que lo amaba y que tendría que habérselo dicho antes, muchas veces, pero que no lo había hecho porque se le hacía tonto repetir lo obvio. Pero nunca le había dicho a Greg que era obvio porque le gustaba oírlo, por más que fuera obvio, y que por eso se disculpaba. Porque tanto como a él le gustaba oírlo seguramente a Greg también quería hacerlo.

Desde entonces siempre que Greg le decía que lo amaba, Mycroft también lo hacía. Hasta incluso a veces él lo decía primero.

Por eso ahora le tocaba a él decírselo, pero no podía. Estaba totalmente en blanco. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Lograr que su novio le dijera que lo amaba le había tomado tiempo, por eso no entendía lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

Tomó un poco del vino que con la mano izquierda, la que no estaba atrapada por su pareja. No le gustaba el vino, pero estaba nervioso.

Y Mycroft odió poder notarlo, estaba esperando una contestación que sabía que no tendría y se estaba empezando a sentir mal por ello. Porque se forzaba en creer que su pareja iba a responder, que no tenía razón.

Pero no.

Sí tenía razón y Gregory solamente le sonrió de manera torcida y dijo:

—Bueno… sabes que te amo.

—Sí, Gregory, pero, ¿qué más?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—encima intentaba hacerse el tonto.

Mycroft frunció el ceño y lo miró como en pocas ocasiones hacía. Greg intentó seguir actuando como si no pasara nada, pero se le estaba haciendo un poco imposible.

—Gregory—pronunció con algo de enojo, apartando sus manos suavemente—, voy a hacerlo más fácil, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?—suavizó su gesto.

Pero ni siquiera esa pregunta lo ayudó, sabía que Mycroft lo estaba soportando, pero no lo hacía a propósito. En verdad que no podía pensar en esos momentos.

Lo miró y pensó en decirle lo hermoso que era, pero descartó la idea. Si le dijera que lo que más le gustaba era su físico no esperaba ninguna buena respuesta de Mycroft.

No dijeron nada más en toda la cena, se suponía que iba a ser una noche romántica pero terminó siendo la peor que habían tenido, contando la de San Valentín.

Literalmente no hablaron hasta que llegaron a su casa y a Greg le pareció que era demasiado, nunca había sido tan incómoda una situación con él.

—Me haces sentir cómodo—dijo de pronto, cuando Mycroft estaba retirándose a su recámara, lo hizo volverse hasta fijar sus miradas—, odio ir a lugares caros que tanto te gustan, pero de alguna manera si voy contigo me encantan.

Mycroft se confundió, pero después de dos segundos reaccionó y se sonrojó un poco.

— ¿Ah…sí?

—Me gusta que uses trajes caros, te quedan muy bien, me encanta verte así—siguió Greg—. También me gusta que siempre tengas una respuesta para todo y que seas tan inteligente, aunque no voy a mentirte, a veces me molesta, pero eres tú y tengo que perdonarte, no porque quiera, porque de alguna manera mi subconsciente lo hace solo.

Mycroft ya se había acercado más a él y estaba sonriendo tiernamente.

—Pero si hay algo que me encanta de ti es tu sarcasmo.

Eso descolocó a Mycroft, se podía esperar cualquier otra cursilería de su parte, pero no eso.

— ¿Qué…?

—Es algo único de ti, te sale tan natural, como si hubieras nacido así—aprovechando que Mycroft se había acercado para tomarlo de la cintura, él sabía que iba a hacerlo—, y me encanta Mycroft.

—No me digas—bromeó, mientras sonreía y se acercaba a su novio para besarlo.

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

 **Bueno, este es el one-shot más corto hasta ahora, pero YOLO.**

 **Eso es todo :D**

 **Saludos**


End file.
